One day
by alili lunamoon
Summary: En pleine guerre d'indépendance Américaine, la nuit autour d'un feu dans leur campement, Alfred et Gilbert discutent...


**Juste un p'tit dialogue comme ça ; mais je ne sais pas, j'ai eu un éclat d'inspiration pour ça d'un coup~.**

* * *

Dans le camp militaire, Gilbert tournait en rond en grognant.

\- Mon awesome moi en a assez d'être ici!

\- Gilbeeert, calme-toi! S'exclama Alfred en riant alors qu'il faisait griller une quelconque nourriture, qui était méconnaissable à présent, au-dessus du feu de camp qu'ils venaient de créer.

\- Nein, je voudrais être en Prusse pour combattre l'Autriche auprès de Old Fritz! Et au lieu de ça je dois rester ici avec le Baron von Steuben! Et combien de fois mon awesome moi t'a-t-il dit que le bâillonettes ne servaient pas à ça?!Tu vas faire fondre le métal!

\- Oooh, ça va! Je suis grand et indépendant maintenant, je sais ce que je fais, drufu~!

\- Tu n'es pas encore indépendant, America! Grogna le Prussien.

Ces jeune nations, elles se croyaient au-dessus de tout!

\- Yes, mais je vais l'être! Je vais gagner cette guerre d'indépendance, et je deviendrai un grand pays!

\- C'est cela, oui... et qui sera ton Roi?

\- Eeeeh... Mais je crois que le général Washington voulait être président! On va faire une constitution, et ce sera génial!

\- Tsssk, ce n'est pas assez la merde en France avec leur monarchie, et même dans toute l'Europe, il faut aussi que vous vous y mettiez!

\- Mais je pense que cela sera mieux pour mon pays! Et puis c'est Lafayette qui a dit à Washington que c'est la meilleure solution.

\- Hmpf, c'est vraiment le bazar, toutes ces guerres... mon awesome moi ne comprend plus rien... en plus, je t'aide alors que tu es avec France et contre Angleterre, alors que mon Royaume est allié à l'Angleterre contre la France! Tout ça parce qu'une partie de mon peuple est Royaliste et qu'une autre vous soutient... pfff... mon awesome moi est partagé, là!

\- Bah, c'est simple, tu restes allié au Hero que je suis et qui va devenir indépendant et battre Arthur!

\- C'est simple pour toi, ja! Tu te fiches de l'avenir de l'Europe, tout ce qui t'importe c'est ton continent et ton indépendance..! Je te signale que cela fait plusieurs années que la guerre déchire l'Europe, c'est une véritable guerre mondiale, entre cette dernière, plus les guerres entre Angleterre et Franny aux Amériques et aux Indes!

\- Nooo, je ne m'en fiche pas! Quand je serai un grand pays, je deviendrai puissant, tellement que je pourrai remettre la paix dans l'Europe et même dans le monde! Et je serai le Hero qui protégera toutes les nations!

\- Tu rêves, là...

\- Les rêves sont ce qui nous fait avancer... et ce qui nous motive...

\- Ja, eh bien le seul rêve qui motive mon awesome moi c'est de défaire ce stupide aristocrate ennuyeux une bonne fois pour toutes!

\- Tu y arriveras peut-être un jour alors, drufu~!

\- J'espère bien, tiens! Quelqu'un d'aussi awesome que moi ne peut pas perdre contre un lâche et coincé comme lui!

\- On est des Hero tous les deux, Prussia! Et un jour, on contrôlera le monde!

\- Kesesese~! Je parie que oui!

\- Je devrai remercier France de m'avoir tant aidé... et te remercier toi aussi! Que dirais-tu de demander à un des frères de ton Roi de devenir Roi de l'Amérique? Henri, par exemple! On pourra faire une monarchie constitutionnelle!

\- Eh, mais c'est trop, là! Je n'en sais rien! Et puis je ne sais pas si Old Fritz voudra, tu sais. Il ne s'intéresse pas trop à ce qui sort de l'Europe, en fait, je crois. Ni ses frères. Et Henri préfère passer du bon temps avec ses amants, il ne s'occupe pas vraiment de la politique et tout ça...

\- Oooh, dommage... mais tu sais, un président ce sera peut-être bien aussi! Je me demande comment ce sera...

\- Nous verrons bien, répondit le Prussien en finissant par s'assoir près de lui, las de tourner en rond sans relâche.

Alfred le regarda d'un sourire, mais un sourire qui avait l'air bien plus sérieux que les autres.

\- Prussia, je t'aiderai à devenir une nation forte, promis! On fera des traités de paix et tu pourras être un Hero à mes côtés comme tu l'as été avec France durant cette guerre!

\- Ce serait bien... de toutes façons, je suis bien trop awesome pour ne pas être dans les nations les plus puissantes au monde!

\- Yes! Nous gagneront ses guerres, et lorsqu'elles seront enfin finies, je ferai tout pour que le monde soit en paix une bonne fois pour toutes et que le plus de colonies possibles deviennent indépendantes...

Alfred en était sûr. Cette guerre n'était que le premier pas dans ce qui allait l'emmener à la puissance et qui fera de lui un Hero!

 _ **~Fin!~**_

* * *

 **Bro... cette fin. Alfred dit ça et c'est pourtant en grande partie lui qui va décider de dissoudre Gil'... l'Histoire, cette grande source d'inspiration inépuisable, est vraiment ironique parfois, n'est-ce pas?**

 **Et pour la petite histoire, oui, Alexander Hamilton et George Washington ont vraiment demandé au Baron von Steuben de proposer à Henri de Prusse (un des frères cadets de Fritz) de devenir Roi de l'Amérique pour former une Monarchie constitutionnelle... mais cela n'intéressait pas vraiment le Prince Prussien. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un petit coup de folie, ou cette demande était-elle vraiment sérieuse, qui sait~?**


End file.
